


It's That Easy

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: Daichi is a pining mess and Suga can't take it anymore so he helps him a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to [yurika-schiffer](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and we came to the conclusion that DaiYui needs more love so here we are.
> 
> Enjoy♥

“This is just so- so- I don't even know,” Daichi groans as he lets himself fall onto Suga's couch.  
  
“Frustrating?” his best friend suggests.  
  
“Yeah.” Daichi lets out a long sigh. “She just came up to me with that cute expression on her face and gives me that charm she made for the team. Honestly, I wanted to kiss her at that moment.”  
  
Suga smiles. “Then why didn't you do it?”  
  
Daichi suddenly shoots up, his entire face red. “Are you insane? I don't even know if she's into me. And she was with her friends and I'm honestly not too keen on humiliating myself even more by getting rejected in front of them.”  
  
Suga flicks his forehead. “And _you_ tell me to stop overthinking. Seriously Daichi. How long have you been pining now? At least two years I think. It's time for you to grow up and tell her about your feelings.”  
  
“It's not that easy!” Daichi tries to argue but he gets a very done glare back from Suga.  
  
“It's exactly that easy.” He raises an eyebrow at Daichi.  
  
“Oh, really? Then what about you and Terushima?”  
  
Suga suddenly blushes.  
“That's different! First of all he goes to a different school and second I don't even know him for that long. But besides that we talk a lot and- and- yeah.”  
  
“But you haven't told him yet.”  
  
“No, but that's not the point! Because we're talking about you and your enourmous crush on Michimiya here!”  
  
Daichi lets out a sigh and lets himself fall back on Suga's couch again.  
“What should I do?”  
  
Suga decides to take pity on his best friend and sits down next to him. Daichi moves his head into Suga's lap and closes his eyes when Suga starts carding his hand through his hair.  
“I'll tell you what to do. But you have to listen and actually do it, okay?”  
  
  
Yui is really invested in the book she's reading so she almost jumps when the doorbell rings. She closes her book with a bookmark between her pages and opens the door.  
“Sawamura?”  
  
Daichi stands in her door, in his hand a bouquet of flowers.  
His cheeks redden slightly. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have time?”  
  
She is a little confused about it since he just could've asked her at school, but Daichi seems nervous and it seems to be important so she steps aside.  
“Sure. Come in.”  
  
Yui waits until Daichi has taken off his shoes to lead him inside.  
“Do you want something to drink?”  
  
“No, thank you. But the flowers- I mean, y-you should probably put them in a vase.”  
His face is now completely red and he holds the flowers towards her.  
  
“They're for me?” She asks disbelieving, with a surprised look on her face.  
“Yeah. I saw them and they made me think of you so I got them for you.”  
  
Now it's Yui's turn to blush.  
“O-oh. Wow. Thank you.” She takes them from Daichi's hands. A shiver runs down her back when his fingers touch hers. Yui quickly puts them into a vase half full with water and places them on the table in the living room.  
  
“So,” she starts. “You wanted to talk about something?”  
  
Daichi nods and she notices again how nervous he is. Could it be….  
Yui clenches her fist and punches Daichi's shoulder. He looks up at her in surprise. “What was that for?”  
  
“You're worried about nationals, aren't you? And you came to ask me for advice. Like, from captain to captain. Don't worry about it, Sawamura! The team will do great. You as a captain will do great.” She grins at him, but that grin falters when he doesn't reply. Daichi just gapes at her.  
  
And then he suddenly breaks into laughter.  
  
“You're really special, Michimiya.” His eyes crinkle in delight. “You are wrong, though.”  
  
Yui cocks her head. “I am? Then why are you here?”  
  
Daichi stops laughing, but there's still a big smile on his face. He carefully takes her hands and holds them between his.  
“Someone told me I should stop running away,” he says, his voice low.  
  
Yui swallows. “Running away from what?”  
  
Daichi hesitates for a second but then his grip tightens a bit. “My feelings.” When Yui's eyes widen he adds. “..for you.”  
  
She needs a second to process his words.  
“Your feelings… for me?”  
  
Daichi nods and takes a deep breath. “I like you, Michimiya. I like you a lot.”  
  
“You… like me?” She sounds disbelieving but Daichi just smiles. “I do.”  
  
“No no, like. _You_ like _me_?”  
  
“I'll say it again and again if you want me to but yes, I, Sawamura Daichi, like you, Michimiya Yui.”  
  
That seems to do the trick because suddenly Yui blushes furiously. But since Daichi is still holding her hands, she has no other way to hide her face than to push it into Daichi's shoulder. Her heart is beating fast, so fast, and she takes a couple of deep breaths to calm down. And she notices that she's not the only one whose heart is beating that fast.  
Daichi lets go of her hands and gently puts his strong arms around her.  
  
Her voice is quiet, almost too quiet when she answers him. “I like you, too.”  
  
Daichi's arms around her tighten a bit.  
  
“But honestly, Sawamura. What were you thinking, attacking me like this out of the blue?”  
  
Daichi laughs and she can feel the vibration in his chest.  
“I had a little devil kicking me and threatening to confess for me if I didn't get up to do it myself.”  
  
“Suga?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Poor you. But I guess I have to thank him.” Her voice is light and Daichi can tell that she's smiling, even if she still hides her face in his shoulder. His heart skips a beat.  
  
“Yeah, me too.”  
  
Yui sits up, her face is still red but there's a goofy smile on her face. Daichi still has his arms wrapped around her. He takes a deep breath.  
“Hey, Michimiya… maybe we-” but he doesn't get to finish his sentence because in the next second, Yui is kissing him and he forgets everything in that moment.  
  
When they part, Daichi blinks a little bewildered.  
  
“You were saying?” she breathes but Daichi just shakes his head. “Nevermind. Let's do that again.”  
  
And they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://phantomdieb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
